halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frederic-104
question. I recall, that fred,kelly and joshua killed 10,000 covenant, not 60,000 Untitled but if so tell me what page they say it on. Should They Be Merged I was wondering why SPARTAN-104 and Frederic-104 have not been merged into the same page? From what I can see, they both say the same thing. James-001 22:56, 3 February 2007 (UTC) The Pic The one holding a sniper rifle is suppose to be Linda!--Master Chief Petty Officer 11:20, 22 January 2007 (UTC) I'll edit that. User: Dibol Linda wasn't with Blue team at that time. Since Fred was the Spartans' second best sniper, that's probably him holding the sniper rifle. ~Chickenman How can you tell it's not Linda, she was in the operation at the end of the book!Master Chief Petty Officer 10:01, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's not Linda, because that pic is from The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, not the operation at the end of the book. During the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, the Spartans were divided into three teams. That pic is of the Master Chief and Blue Team, which consisted of Master Chief, Fred, Kelly and James. Linda was leading green team on the other side of the city. ~Chickenman Can you give me the evidence about the pic being the war of Sigma Octanus IV? Master Chief Petty Officer 13:29, 3 February 2007 (UTC) The picture IS Linda! WTF? The guy on the right w/ the shotgun should be Fred! James isn't on the cover at all! -Blemo 23:34, 27 March 2007 (UTC) On http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/C%C3%B4te_d%27Azur, in the caption. I've also heard it elsewhere. Plus, it's the only battle in the entire book that takes place in a city. ~Chickenman It can be on the Planet Reach, I am not entirely sure about the battle, give me two or three days look, maybe I agree with your theoryMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:17, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :There are banshees in the image. Were they on Reach? --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:33, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Fine, I admit it, have it your way, then!Master Chief Petty Officer 10:26, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Not that I'm arguing with anybody, I think that the people on the cover are (from left to right) Kelly, Linda, John, and Fred. I really think James should be on the pic if he isn't already. - Blemo Talk '' '' I think they are on Onyx. The guy in the stealth armor I assume is a SPARTAN-3. That is just my opinion. Speculation I don't think Fred is superior to Master Chief. For example, Fred's tactics is not as good as John's, and I bet that if Master Chief is replaced by Fred, Fred could not have survive Alpha Halo and Delta Halo!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:50, 28 January 2007 (UTC) I agree; could Fred survive the Flood? Either way, some of the support for Fred as a leader is that he pulled off some impossible tasks, but at the same time, so did the Master Cheif. Fred is a good leader (and my favorite Spartan), but he isn't the Master Cheif. I removed the relevent comment. The distinction of whose rank is higher is irrelevant since they are two different rank systems and chains-of-command. Even if Fred's rank was much higher than the Chief, he still wouldn't be his commander. ElFroCampeador 23:13, 11 July 2007 (UTC) If you remember their was a comment somewhere that Fred was actually better than Master Chief but didn't want the attention. Don't forget though he was as good if not better sniper and strategist than John. They are equal, John is not better either, he relies off of luck, no real skill, whereas Fred is skill. If John had no luck, we would suckass. --Lord Lycan 23:33, 7 December 2008 (UTC) There's just to much support for John being the better commander. User:GenralMajors lets just say there equel and stop rippin' each others throats out. plz?? I don't think It really matters.--Arabsbananas 03:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Votes *'MERGE' guesty-persony- 'I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 23:08, 3 February 2007 (UTC) *'MERGE vote added by GPT, since he --> suggested it. *'MERGE' its cool to have his name seenMaster Chief Petty Officer 03:33, 4 February 2007 (UTC) *'Merge' Its just logical--Chazz 03:35, 4 February 2007 (UTC) *'MERGE'~Chickenman *'MERGE' - Some of the sections have identical content. It's possible an inexperienced user copied content not knowing how to make a redirect. Either way, the main content should be on the page Frederic-104 and this page a redirect page, per the new directive to have characters' names as the article name (not their designation or rank). -- Manticore Talk | 15:05, 7 February 2007 (UTC) *'Merge' I agree they should be merged. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 23:49, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Isn't Fred sinior petty officer? I was finally reading the first strike and i notice that fred identifies himself as senior petty officer and most of the time their team refers to him as "Chief." Whats the deal? (sorry if i ask is only that the speculation section is kind of weird, and i will read Ghost of onyx when i finish first strike Sebias 2 01:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) In the book Ghosts of Onyx Fred was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Idolo 01:56, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Query Is it possible they were given M6G's instead of M6C's? M6C's are common weapons and a scoped pistol is hardly "standard issue"... --TerminalFailure 15:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Fred's Armor Why does he have Mark VI? Or is it those upgrade things that they put in their armor when they were trapped in Castle Base? :He, Linda, and Will, returned to Earth to receive the Mk. VI, remember? But Kelly was kidnapped by Dr Halsey and went straight to Onyx. Or, the Spartans could've all been upgraded with to Mark VI armor. In my opinion, that's what most likely happened. Idolo 06:27, 28 August 2008 (UTC) John vs Fred I'm removing the "controversial argument" section, since all of it is pointless speculation. Who would be the better leader? We call ourselves a wiki and leave this up for this long? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 08:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Fred in halo legends. They pause at the booster frames and you could see the numbers 117 and 104,so we might see bleu team again. http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/852871/bungie-project-2/videos/halolegends_rewind_080409.html I think that those 5 are john,fred,kelly,linda and kurt. Just watched the Package, Should we pop the pic from halo Ledgends (He's the first on left) or keep him in full armor? --CiaoGamer 23:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Fred on the cover of FOR On the cover of Fall of Reach I think the Spartan on the far right is Fred. Also if it's during the Battle of Sigma Octanus why are they wearing Mark V MJOLNIR armor when they wore Mark IV during the battle? I think these are the Spartans on the cover, far left-Fred, one with sniper rifle-Linda, middle-John, and one with shotgun-James.-- 01:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) What the hell?!! Does Halo Legends have to mess everything up? Fred was clearly described as having black hair with silver streaks in The Fall of Reach. Just because no one at 343 picked up a Halo novel doesn't mean they can **** up everything to whatever they want with the characters! Are they so freaking lazy they can't even do a bit of cross-referencing to make sure everything fits? Sorry for the rant but I find mistakes like these disgusting. :Jesus, calm down, so what? I personally liked the look they gave for Fred. So his hair is a different color, big whoop. Get over it. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 13:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is a big whoop. There's something called canon, which has to be upheld and is being kept in line at Halopedia, and even at Halo Fanon. Mistakes are still mistakes, and if they weren't aware of it (even worse, if they were), this just shows that they care more about making money than doing a good job. If 343i can't set a standard higher than the "unofficial" writers at Halo Fanon do, then they're in the wrong line of business, and it also means that I have the right to object and hold little to no respect to them. —'' Faith is to know. Trust. is to believe. :It been awhile since I last read ''The Fall of Reach but if it was said near the fall of Reach, then it is possible that his hair darken to look black and stress or time cause the silver streaks. Remember, we don't know when this takes place.SPARTAN-177 15:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :There's also the fact that they have an artistic license. By no means expect anything to look like it should. --Do not insult me. 21:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I find artistic licence as a lame excuse for simple errors. I don't think being an anime gives the creators enough slack to disregard canon, nor do I think in keeping with canon should limit the visual delivery of an anime, not in the slightest. It just gives the impression that they either didn't care, or were too lazy with research to realise these facts. Its not even that hard to be aware of them, just see how easy Halopedia documents them. So it might just be the colour of hair, but I appreciate detail. Nevermind. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::It can be surprisingly difficult and time wasting to change something minute after weeks of making something in a 3D modeling program. But yes, it is a bit lazy. --Do not insult me. 01:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Blue Team Since ole Freddy is now a Lieutenant does this mean, even if Jonathan were to return to Blue Team, Frederic would be above Jonathan in rank, would this make him the new leader of Blue Team? --Kluutak 12:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. --Do not insult me. 15:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Another question, since he was second best sniper, and Linda was first, he's technically a better marksman than the Master Chief........correct? --Kluutak 14:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Just trying to get my facts straight. :::Whoever told you that MC was the best? --Do not insult me. 14:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Who's Jonathan? --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup'']](T) 02:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : : :John is Master Chief's real name--Dan-621 16:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to point out that the photo in the gallery with Fred in the Commando helmet is Mark IV, not Mark V.